Karma's A Bitch
by forsaken2003
Summary: Karma's a bitch


Title: Karma's A Bitch  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Karma's a bitch.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #443 from tamingthemuse- Wyrd

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: I may have completely messed up this challenge. Sorry!

"Pet, I'm home!" Spike called as he walked through the front door. He had offered to pick up supper for him and Xander because lately Xander's days consisted of working construction and his nights of night school. Xander told Spike it was to help him move up the ladder at work but Spike didn't understand how that worked but his pet was working hard and he would be there to support him. "And I've got food!"

Xander set his books down on the table. "Great! I'm starving."

Spike set the bag and change down on the coffee table. He watched as Xander peeled the receipt off the bag. Xander did this every time. Looking over the receipt and the change. Spike figured it was some sort of OCD thing.

After counting the change Xander looked up at Spike. "Spike?"

"Yes, luv?" Spike answered already knowing what Xander was going to say.

"There is an extra five dollars and seventy-five cents here," Xander said looking up at Spike who was busy taking the food out of the bag.

Spike put on the face of an angel. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I can count, Spike. And I get the feeling you knew you were given the wrong amount of change and didn't give it back," Xander said accusingly.

"I'm evil, Xan," Spike reminded Xander. "It's kind of what I do." He went to pull the drinks out of the drink holders only to spill his Root Beer all over his shirt. "Fuck!"

"I guess you're wyrd has caught up to you," Xander chuckled.

Spike glared as he ripped his shirt off from his body. "This isn't funny. Obviously they didn't put the lid on correctly. If I was human I'd have half a mind to sue them!"

Xander rolled his eyes at Spike's theatrics. "Could you grab some plates for the food please?"

With an annoyed huff about the incident Spike stomped his way into the kitchen.

Seconds later Xander heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. He jumped up and ran to Spike worried something had happened to him.

"Don't come in here!" Spike bellowed. "You don't have shoes on and I don't feel like pulling glass from your bloody feet all night."

Xander did as he was told though he did lean against the wall and watched as Spike grabbed the broom and dustpan and started to clean up the broken, plates that were scattered across the kitchen floor. "Looks like Karma to me, babe."

Spike shot Xander a dirty look. "I don't believe in that nonsense." 

Spike was as stubborn as a mule. "Just take the money back, Spike."

"It's not my fault the idiot can't count. It'll teach him a lesson," Spike replied.

"Yeah, and if his boss finds out they'll dock it from his pay," Xander continued.

Spike shrugged not seeing the big deal. "It's five dollars. Not going to make that much of a difference now is it?"

Xander crossed his arms over his chest and was now the one glaring. "Actually yeah it does. That is five dollars out of his rent or bills or his food. Things aren't as cheap as they were back in your human days. Every dollar counts." Xander sighed. "I made the same mistake my second week working at the DoubleMeat Palace. Except instead of five dollars it was ten. I was distracted by one of the other workers. The boss found out the next day and docked it from my pay. My next check I was ten dollars short. Dad had raised the rent again and I couldn't stiff him so I lost ten dollars to go to food for the next two weeks."

When Spike was done cleaning up the glass he stood and sighed. He knew he didn't have a soul but Xander was his damn conscious. "Fine, after we eat I'll walk eight blocks to return the money."

Xander smiled that smile he did when he was proud of Spike. "Thank you," he said before kissing Spike. "You are a good man."

Spike grumbled about being called 'good' though Xander was the only one that could get away with it. "I'm only doing it for you though."

"I know. And I love you for it. Now let's eat so you can be on your way. And when you get back I'll reward you for doing the right thing," Xander said as he ran a finger down Spike's bare chest all the way down to the button on his jean.

Spike had never eaten so fast in his life.

The End.


End file.
